


Its about loyalty

by DustyP



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyP/pseuds/DustyP





	Its about loyalty

 

 Jim Ellison opened the front door to his home cautiously, expecting to hear the sound of frenzied packing... ready to deal with a very excited anthropologist.  Instead, he met total silence... well not total, he could  hear the distinct sound of a heartbeat.  His sense of smell kicked in and he relaxed a little, recognising the sound and scent of his partner.

 “Chief?” he called out.

 No reply.

 “Hey, Chief, you there?”

 “Yeah.”

 Jim frowned.  The voice was dull without Sandburg’s usual energy.

“What are you doing here?”

 “I live here, don’t I?” came the snapped reply.

 Ellison moved towards the half-open doorway of the downstairs bedroom.  “Okay, Junior, no need to snap my head off. What’s up?”

 Pushing the door further open, he saw his roommate lying on his bed, back towards him. The dark, curly head turned to look over his shoulder.

 “Sorry, Jim.  Didn’t mean to take my bad temper out on you.”  He sat up and swung his feet to the floor. “How did the surveillance go?  Did Meadows show up?”

 “No.  A waste of time really... but don’t change the subject.  What’s the matter?  I thought you’d be well on your way to being packed by now.”

 He glanced round the small room.  It was tidy, by Sandburg’s standards at any rate.  The backpack was lying against the wall, the fastenings closed; there was no bulging duffle bag visible; nor were any of the papers and maps his friend had been poring over for weeks, in view.

 A shoulder shrugged.  “Change of plan.”

 “Oh.”  Ellison thought he knew what was wrong. 

Disappointment. His partner had been bubbling over with enthusiasm for the past three weeks, having been invited to take part in a week long expedition to the newly found site of an ancient Indian tribe.  The tribe, had apparently, made a long trek from their original home on the plains of Montana, to the mountains, north of Cascade. According to his resident anthropologist, this was quite unusual, so everyone was raring to go, places being eagerly sought after.  Blair had been overjoyed when the final list had come through and his name was on it.

 The grad student had been due to leave the day after tomorrow, travelling on the Friday night in order to start working the site on the Saturday morning, and everything had been fine yesterday. The kid had been really excited even though he had been reluctant to leave Jim for a whole week, worrying that the Sentinel would have problems with his senses if he wasn’t there to ground him and pull him out of a zone, if necessary.

 Jim had finally persuaded his friend that he’d be okay; his senses had been fine for a while now and he thought he could handle them for the short time Blair would be away.

 He had seen the longing to go on this trip in his Guide’s expressive eyes, so he’d been determined that Sandburg would have this break.  Although, to Jim’s mind, crawling around in the heat and dust looking for clues hundreds of years old, wasn’t his idea of a good time, Blair was in his element with this sort of thing, so Jim decided it was worth the small risk to his senses for the kid to go on the trip. The written list that Blair had left of ‘do’s and don’ts’ was a mile long and very impressive, he’d even made his Sentinel sit down and listen while he also verbalised them, until Jim was positive he could recite them in his sleep.

 “Dig postponed, huh?”

 “Something like that,” said Blair, walking round his partner to go into the kitchen. “Have you eaten, or shall I make some lunch?”

 “H, Rafe and I went for a meal,” Jim replied, a slight frown on his face.

 “Oh, okay.”  Blair reached for the kettle to make some tea.  ”Coffee?” he asked.

 “Yeah, thanks.” Jim paused, then went upstairs to change.  Knowing his partner, he wouldn’t push at the moment, but something was up and he would get to the bottom of this uncharacteristic mood of Sandburg’s.

 Half an hour later, having the rest of the day off, he was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, searching for something to watch that wasn’t a ‘reality’ show, or a soap-opera.

 Sandburg sat on the other couch, laptop open, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he stared at his screen.  From his position Jim could see that it was mainly the screen saver flashing on and off as Blair desultory picked at the keyboard.

 “So... what’s the new date for the dig?” Jim asked conversationally.

 “What?”  Blair looked up over the top of his glasses, startled out of his thoughts..

 “The new date... for the dig?”

 “Oh...er...” Blair suddenly sighed, too tired to play verbal gymnastics with his Sentinel.  He knew Jim wasn’t going to let it go, he just wished he’d had more time to think of a more suitable reply.  He didn’t want his partner to think he was upset, which was ridiculous, because he WAS upset. 

 “There isn’t a new date...”

 “Oh, that’s a shame.  Cancelled, huh?  Lack of funds, perhaps?”

 Blair grabbed the excuse with both hands.  “Yeah, that’s it...”

 His heart rate spiked, and he shook his head, knowing that the Sentinel... his friend... would know he was lying.

 “No... that’s not it.”  He took a deep breath and looked straight at Jim.  “When I went to collect the revised timetable, vouchers, etc., last night, Professor Wilkins said he’d made a mistake... there were too many bodies going  and someone had to be dropped.  That someone was me.”

 Jim sat forward, anger sparking his ice-blue eyes. “What?  But you put in a lot of extra work getting this thing going?  Hell, you’ve been taking over some of Wilkins’ evening classes; and you’ve been researching those damn Indians for months now... how in hell could YOU be dropped?”

 Blair felt a warm glow spread through the ice in his chest at his friend’s words.  At least someone knew and valued his work, even though his colleagues didn’t come into that category.

 “Thanks, Jim,” he said simply, his eyes losing some of the hurt he couldn’t quite hide at what he felt was a betrayal on Wilkins’ part.  “Apparently they drew names out of a hat...” 

 He shrugged,  he didn’t really believe that one.  Wilkins had accepted his help, but the man didn’t like him - the feeling being mutual - but the older man had been put in charge of the Dig at short notice, when Dr Stewart, a man Blair liked and respected, had broken his ankle and had to pull out.

 “Crap!” snapped Ellison, getting to his feet and pacing around the coffee table.  “The man who’s put the least work into this should’ve been the one to be dropped.  That would’ve been fair.”

 Blair nodded his agreement.  “That’s what Dr. Stewart would’ve done...although,” he paused, looking up, “he would  have made sure of how many could go in the first place.”

 Ellison stopped pacing and looked down at his friend’s bent head.  “Maybe I should go and have a chat with the Professor...” he mused aloud.

 “Ah, no Jim.  Don’t do that.  It’s all settled...” Blair said earnestly.  He paused, picking at the fringe of his frayed jeans.  “It will cause bad feeling among the rest of the students.”

 “Not even if this was a set-up?” asked Jim,  suspicion circling in his mind.

 He’d heard the gossip among the other TA’s when he’d waited to pick Blair up after a class; how they thought that Wilkins would do anything to get ahead in his career.  Maybe the man had been bought off. Although Jim couldn’t understand why cataloguing an ancient burial site would be worth the trouble, apparently in the academic world, it was important.

 Blair looked up, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his  nose.  With his hair tied back, the dark circles under his eyes were more noticeable.  He obviously hadn’t had much sleep the previous night.

 “Why would they bother?  It’s an interesting site, but it isn’t going to change the course of history.”

 “Would it enhance Wilkins’ career, though?” pondered Jim.

 “Well, yes, I suppose it would... he hasn’t had anything worthwhile to write a paper on for some time... not like Doug Stewart.  He taught one of my classes when I was young... he’s a really good teacher, we had some interesting discussions... he knows what he’s talking about....”   _unlike some others_ was the unspoken thought. “I was glad when he was appointed to lead this little trip, even if I didn’t get on the list.  At least I know he’d make an excellent job of it.” He paused, sighing, then added.  “Maybe I’m just not good enough, or have enough experience for the team, this time.”

 Ellison had to smile, even while his heart gave a little lurch for that slight vulnerability.  _when I was young_.  Blair was hardly elderly now... Jim didn’t think his partner, even though he’d had plenty of hard knocks during his short lifetime, would ever lose that enthusiasm for life and knowledge that made him so charasmatic... and such a good teacher in his own right. He didn’t like it when some bastard made his friend doubt his own worth.      

 He bent down and patted Blair’s shoulder. “You’re good enough, Darwin.  From what I’ve heard over the years; you’re more than qualified... now, what shall we do about this son-of-a-bitch who thinks he can ride roughshod over us.”

 Blair grinned.  “Over US?” he questioned, a twinkle creeping back into his eyes.

 “Why, sure,” responded Jim with a smile of his own.  “Whoever messes with one of us, messes with both... haven’t you learned that yet, Chief?”

 “I’m beginning too... thanks Jim... I feel a lot better, even if I don’t get to go along... it’s nice to know...” he ducked his head, suddenly embarrassed.

 Jim grinned, his hand tightening for a second on the broad shoulder before he moved away.

 Blair replaced his glasses and pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.  “Well, anyway, it looks as if I’m free to help out with the Meadows surveillance after all.  What time do we start in the morning?”

 “Rafe and H have the morning shift.  Simon gave me the day off.”  He looked sideways. “That’s your doing isn’t it?  Keeping me off the streets in case I zone?”

  “Well... no, not exactly.  Simon  gets worried too, y’know.”  Blair defended himself.

 “Yeah... but I bet you put the idea into his head...”

 Blair got up and smiled brightly.  “How about some lunch.  I could eat now.”

 “I told you, I already ate, but I’ll keep you company... just have to make a couple of phone calls.”

 Blair gave him a suspicious look. “Jimmm?”

 “What?” Ellison opened his eyes wide.  It wasn’t only his roommate who could look and play the innocent.   “I’m a cop, I like to solve mysteries - so sue me.”

 “I just don’t want to make trouble for Professor Stewart.  He’ll still feel responsible, even though he’s had to hand over the actual Dig to Wilkins, and maybe he knows about my... me being dumped... already.”

 “Maybe he doesn’t.  Don’t worry Chief, would I make trouble for anybody?” Jim smiled...

 Blair just looked at him, one eyebrow rising in disbelief.

 “Okay, okay... I’ll tread carefully.”

 Blair sighed and shook his head. “Not possible,” he murmured as he went into the kitchen.

 “I heard that, Junior.”

 Blair crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the detective’s broad back...

 “I saw that, too...”

 Blair laughed and started to make himself a sandwich.

 Later that evening, the two men were sitting side by side on the couch, watching a rerun of an old western movie.  As it finished, Blair sighed.  “I like the concept of loyalty between people... even though they weren’t particular friends, they knew what was right... they stuck to their own principles.”

 Jim looked over at his roommate who was curled up at one end of the couch, head resting on a cushion on the arm of the sofa.

“Loyalty means a great deal to you, doesn’t it, Chief?”

 “Yes, it does.  If you can’t stay loyal to a person, or ideal, what’s the point of living in the same world?  Sometimes I think that the ancient tribes had a lot more going for them than we do nowadays.”  He raised his head slightly, “Present company excepted, of course,” he said sincerely.

 Jim smiled. “Thanks, Chief.”

 Blair yawned.  He hadn’t slept much, or well, last night.  His mind in too much turmoil to rest.  He’d worked really hard for Professor Stewart, then for Wilkins, getting the information about the newly discovered site.  He’d been the one to bring it to Stewart’s attention, and had been thrilled when he’d been chosen to go with the team.  His only worry had been Jim.  The Sentinel hadn’t had a serious zone-out for months, but it was still possible, especially if Blair wasn’t around to spot when it was happening and usually halt it before anyone else was aware that there was a problem.

 He’d been devastated when Wilkins had brusquely told him that there was no place for him on the Dig.  The man hadn’t even tried to sound apologetic. When Blair had protested, Wilkins had just shrugged and said the matter was closed.  If Blair had any complaints, to make them to Chancellor Edwards.

 Yeah. Right.  As if Edwards would listen to him.  He’d had issues with Mrs Edwards before, none of which had been resolved to his satisfaction. Blair actually believed he was there to teach young minds and to help them in every way he could.  Edwards put financial status before all else... and she and Blair had clashed more than once about students and the way they should conduct themselves.  If a student had money, or connections, they got away with just about anything... if they didn’t, Edwards didn’t care what happened to them.   The fact that Blair wouldn’t give high grades to those kids who wouldn’t work for them, did nothing to endear him to the Chancellor.  Luckily, despite his youth, Blair had some supporters among the older professors, many of whom had had the pleasure of teaching the young man in their classes.

 He’d been very upset when he got home the previous evening, and had been glad that Jim was out at work, so he could swear and yell at the walls.  It hadn’t worked and he had felt no relief from his anger and hurt when he’d thrown himself into bed. He’d finally decided that he didn’t care about being excluded anyway... he also knew he was lying.

So now, he was feeling the lack of sleep, not just last night, but over the past few weeks, when he’d worked long hours helping put the Dig together. 

 He heard Jim murmur something and tried to answer, but his eyes closed.  The warmth, not only of the room, but that of his friend’s presence, lulled him into slumber.

 Jim smiled gently at the sleeper, and getting to his feet, pulled the colourful afghan off the back of the sofa and covered the young man with it.  It wouldn’t hurt for Blair to have a few hours sleep on the couch.

It would also give him time to follow up on the calls he’d made earlier.

 This whole situation made him very suspicious, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, come hell or high water.  It wasn’t life-threatening, nobody was in any particular physical danger... but...

No-one messed with his guide, his friend, if he could prevent it.

Picking up the phone, he moved out onto the balcony and dialled a number.

“Hello, Dad... Were you able to get that information I asked for....?”

He listened a few moments and a grin spread over his face.  “That’s great.  Thanks a lot.  I owe you one...”

 

1st August 2004

DustyP (c)

 

 

 

 

  

  

 

  

  


End file.
